The present invention relates to a simplified method for accomplishing a textile interlacement of the so-said "gauze type".
The term "textile interlacement of the gauze type", as used herein refers to an interlacement wherein the warp threads and the pick threads intercross at a right angle, and two or more adjacent warp threads twist around each other, taking an oblique position.
A method is known by which, for the purpose of providing a gauze-type textile interlacement, uses healds (i.e., heddles), denominated as "Leno cloth healds". Such healds, by means of the mechanical action of the three elements which compose them, are able to cause a thread, namely, one denominated a "twist thread", namely, one and another thread, denominated a "straight thread" to twist around each other. There two warp threads are the minimum elements essential for providing a textile interlacement of the gauze type.
The weaving loom on which said interlacing must be accomplished by means of the leno cloth units must be pre-arranged, in its turn, for special and pre-selected strokes of the heald frames. Both these strokes and the types of movements which the elements composing the leno cloth units (in particular, the gauze heald, or eye heald), particularly for modern looms which can operate at a rate exceeding 3,000 picks per minute, limit the operating speed to less than half that value.
Other limitations, directly connected with the use of the leno cloth units, are:
the minimum distance of approximately 12 cm, which it is necessary to leave between the normal healds which drive the twist thread and the straight thread and the healds of the same unit, to allow the required operation to be duly executed;
the considerable thickness of the unit, and the total number of the healds. In fact, for the simplest interlacing pattern, five healds are needed, i.e., three for the unit and two normal control healds. For fabrics with many threads twisting into a gauze pattern, this means operating with great difficulty, and having to distribute a large number of healds on many frames.